stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order
Order is the first Empire that was made available in Stick Empires. It is also usable by any player, member or not, making it the most common empire used and the empire most extensively documented in terms of data and strategy. Order in Stick Empires is based on the Order of the older single player games in which it was the only empire for both player and AI. This initial concept is built upon through each new release and has lead to the Order of Stick Empires as we see it now. Units Order has 9 units, each fulfilling a unique role - be it economic, melee, ranged unit, aerial support or spellcaster. Miner The Miner acts as the economic backbone of Order by supplying the majority of the resources needed to create and maintain an army. The Miner is also able to fulfill a defensive role through the construction of the Miner Wall, which blocks enemy troop movement and projectiles once fully built. The Miner can be upgraded to have increased health and speed, although with its pitiful melee power and lack of armour, use of Miners in combat is not a very wise tactical decision most of the time. Swordwrath The Swordwrath acts as an early-game unit for Order, however with Rage and proper protection, Swordwrath can be a potent mid-game unit. However, without protection the Swordwrath fails miserably in the mid-late game due to a lack of armour, despite the Swordwrath's high damage potential. Archidon The Archidon acts as a long-range unit in Order. It has one of the longest ranges in the game and can do massive damage through kiting to pursuers. Its ability, Fire Arrows, also allows groups of Archidons to fire volleys of burning arrows at enemies. This makes it a perfect candidate for harassment unit. Nevertheless, the Archidon has its defects. The Archidon's lack of both health and armour means Archidons require protection and quick movement to avoid spells, DoT attacks and melee units. Meric The Meric acts as an Order healer. It can recover lost health and cure poison once upgraded. However, the Meric has low speed and lacks armour, so it cannot effectively defend itself against attacks from other combat units. Merics are thus best used where it is highly protected, as the protective units offer defence for the Merics allowing them to heal those with lower health. Merics will automatically target and heal the unit with the least health. Magikill The Magikill acts as the main Order spellcaster . It has three high damaging area-of-effect spells, Electric Wall, which is the most damaging and best used against slow or armoured units, Blast, which does instant damage and has a very high radius, and Poison Spray, it has the highest range and is good for softening up units and killing weaker units. Its damage potential is one of the highest among all units in the whole game. The Magikill's one defect is that it lacks armour, and speed, thus being easily killed in a retreat (especially if it cannot cast spells) by pursuers. Otherwise, it is a powerful spellcaster that can dominate a game if used properly. Spearton The Spearton acts as the defensive tank unit of Order. Its durability can be increased with Shield Wall and can literally stop enemies in their approach with Shield Bash. Due to its great self-defensive potential, high speeds and damage, it is a very versatile and powerful unit. Its use is highly recommended for offence and defence. Shadowrath The Shadowrath acts as the assassin of Order. It is one of the fastest units in the game, can avoid attacks and spells and sneak past enemies to instantly kill key units with Shinobi (or if not, inflict high damage along with poison). It also has great damage potential with its passive ability Fixate, which increases damage with each attack up to five attacks. However, due to its lack of armour and need of micro to maximize the power from Fixate, Shadowrath are fairly uncommon in Order games. Albowtross Also refered to as Flying Crossbow man The Albowtross fulfills the role of aerial support and anti-armour unit in Order. It has a shorter range than the Archidon, but sports more damage potential with the upgrade Blazing Bolts, which increases damage for all Albowtrosss attacks, as well as multiplying damage done to armour. After the update in1.89, the upgrade can burn enemies as well, which is highly useful, though this also sacrificed a lot of damage dealt. In fact, the Albowtross is more durable than one would think, due to its own armour (ironic due to its anti-armour role) and two full bars of health, along with its flight which means only projectiles and spells can harm it. As such, some players will replace their Archidons with Albowtross in the late-game. However, some players still opt for Archidons due to the Albowtross' low speed and high cost. Enslaved Giant The Enslaved Giant acts as the major tank in Order. It has the second highest health of all units in the game, as well as being armoured, making it very durable. It is also large, which means it can block projectiles aimed at air units, this makes it effective at protecting air and ground units alike. It also has a fairly high damaging attack that can stun units. Due to its amazing tanking potential and powerful attack, Giants tend to be a common tank in Order games in the late-game stage. However, it has its disadvantages: Giants take a long time to produce, and they also take a large amount of gold, not to mention the upgrades. Giants are slow as well, meaning that AOE spells like Poison Spray and Electric Wall can be cast on the giants, doing massive damage as they cannot escape the spells' effects very fast. History In the original Stick War game, Order was a small nation from the eastern tip of Inamorta. Pressured by the enemy nations of the Swordwrath, Archidons, Speartons, and Magikill, Order embarked on a campaign through Inamorta, as attack was the best defense. Along the way, Order picked up the conquered empires' technology, becoming skilled in their own weaponry, and discarding their clubs. The final battle, Last Stand, took place at the Desert (western corner) region of Inamorta. All the nations were pushed back, and they teamed up to put a stop to Order. Once the statue of the affiliated nations fell, the final enemy tried to destroy Order, but the nation was victorious. These events lead into Stick War 2 - Order Empire. Order has taken control of all of Inamorta, slaughtering the inhabitants who dare defy them and laying waste to all of the villages. The nations who previously ruled the land were now pushed back into the Chaos outskirts and other desolate border regions. They decide to once again lead a counterattack on Order. The first level (really a tutorial) is a rematch of Order vs. Speartons. After suppressing this revolt, Order takes down the Archidons, and then a new tribe of warriors called the Shadowrath, an evolved relative of the old Swordwrath. The Magikill, now employing the women of their nation as Merics, use the new powers of Blast, Poison Spray, and Electric Wall to try and stop them, but Order marches on. Another bloody battle occurs at Westwind, where the nations who were pushed back try to put an end to the campaign. Once again, they are defeated. Order travels to the edge of the Chaos Empire (No Man's Land), a place they had previously traveled to in Stick War, where they once again run into a towering Giant. This time however, Medusa is now unleashing the full anarchy of the Chaos Empire because Order enslaved the giant. She vows to take over Inamorta and makes the inhabitants slaves to her. A meeting of the previously conquered tribes takes place. A Magikill explains that they cannot face this new threat divided. They now gather under one banner of Inamorta (the Enslaved Giant being a member, too) to crush the new Chaos Empire. Through a series of merciless battles with hideous creatures and deadly spells, they finally reach Medusa's Castle. All of Order outside the castle are suddenly killed by Medusa by a mass Petrification, and they must now face Medusa in up close combat, but not to close, as they must avoid her deadly eyes. Finally, a Spearton beheads her, and her spirit is released back to the depths of Hell to further fight in Stick Empires. Now, Order can be accessed by any user of Stick Empires as a default Empire, and the units are derived from the original games in the series although many units have altered from their initial forms and fulfil slightly different roles. Category:Empires Category:Nations